Another Chance
by supasoph
Summary: Alex is back. Will they take the chance. The song intwined with the story is ' You look Good In My Shirt' by Kieth Urban
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **I own none of the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf, lucky devil. Don't sue please. The story based around these characters is from my imagination and is a work of fiction based on the Law and Order SVU series.

This story is based just after Alex is released from WPP, for good but I'm not sure yet if I will set her a new course or if I will use Conviction. Most likely I wont, we'll see.

**Another Chance**

Heels could be heard in the distance. Olivia sighed and moved to the coffee machine. Slowly she shook her head. She hated the sound of heels now. Ever since her relationship had ended. The most full filling relationship of her life. No woman had been able to compete.

Years ago, she had ended things with her long term girlfriend, for reasons she could no longer remember. Shortly after, her ex, who she'd tried to remain friends with, seeing how they still had to work together, was shot by a wannabe assassin hired by a drug cartel boss whom the blond had made an enemy of for the good of justice. She died but only for the papers, before she was whisked off into the Witness Protection Programme, with barely a tearful farewell to Olivia and her partner Elliot Stabler. Regret had consumed Olivia. She resented the new ADA who had replaced her dear friend. Novak was her name. Novak, the replacement ADA was as unwelcome as the flu. But briefly, the woman had returned to testify only to once again be whisked away to places unknown. Hope had been lost a second time. Olivia still wanted this woman. Still needed her.

An elbow to her rib cage rudely shook her from her reverie. Spilling her coffee a little and whincing she looked to her partner.

"Elliot you jerk! What did you have to do that for?"

"Sorry Liv!" He replied not looking the slightest bit contrite. "Cragen wants you!" He continued thumbing in the direction of their Captains office.

"Fine!" The annoyed detective growled as she turned and went to see what she'd done wrong this time.

She knocked loudly on the large door.

"Come in!" The authoritative voice of Captain Cragen ordered.

"You wanted to see me?" Olivia asked as she walked in and stood in front of the Captains desk.

"Yes, Olivia, sit down please." He asked. She wouldn't.

"I'd rather stand."

"Olivia!" He continued. "You're not in trouble. There's just something I think you should know." Cragen looked at his detective and sighed as she stood her ground. " I wanted you to hear it from me and not through the precinct rumour mill." Eyebrows raised on the beautiful face of the tall brunette and she decided maybe she should sit down. Cragens' eyes were serious, his tone though was almost fatherly.

"Fine!" She conceded. "I'll sit." Was that almost a smile she glimpsed on her boss. Nah!

"Good! There's no gentle way to tell you this, but Alex is back!" The Captain waited patiently for a response. He could tell that Det. Benson was shocked. Who wouldn't have been after having received such news. Her long lost ex-lover and best friend back from wherever. "Do you want to take the rest of the day off? Get your head around this?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said straight away. Now he was in shock. Olivia Benson had barely taken a sick day since joining the force. If she had done, she'd kicked and screamed about it.

"Fine! Good!" Cragen responded as the shock subsided and before his detective could change her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon then." Benson nodded and slowly, as if in a trance walked out of his office and out of the 1-6. She ignored the calls from Elliot and the others. Alex was back! She needed some air.

It had been a hard morning. The blond bombshell had spent nearly all of it having a meeting with Branch and Donnelly, trying so hard to get some kind of job even if it meant being a freaking clerk. Liz had laughed at this after crying about how glad she was that Alex was back for good and screaming that she was still mad at what Alex had put her through with the whole fake dying thing, then coming back thing, only to leave again thing.

"At least I'm not dull though right?" Alex had said slightly timidly, which was enough to stop Donnellys rant and have the older woman pull her into a crushing hug. A small smile had graced the judges face as she'd replied.

"It was true that night Alex and it's even truer now!" They both smiled as they remembered that night, Alex had been held in contempt by Judge Petrovsky for going off on one about the judges bias in court. She'd been sitting in a cell when her then boss Donnelly had come to bail her out while telling Alex she had to do as the judge said. The stubborn lawyer had pouted like a petulant child but had grudgingly acquiesced to Donnelly's order. She hadn't liked it but she'd done it.

Branch had pulled the two women from their thoughts.

"I'm not going to have you as a clerk Alex!" He waited until she looked at him. "Give me a day or two to find you a suitable post." He added. She'd nodded, grabbed her briefcase, smiled at her two ex-colleagues and walked from Branch's office. There was someone very important she needed to find. But first she'd made her way next to her old precinct the 1-6. Strolling in she easily spotted Fin and Munch lost in another argument, no doubt about one of Johns conspiracy theories. She chuckled, before she heard Elliots' voice booming into the telephone. He was, as usual, aggravated. Again she chuckled. Her world hadn't changed.

At the sound of heels, Fin turned and stared.

"Pick your jaw up off of the floor detective." Alex smiled. " You look like you've seen a ghost." She smiled as she walked past Fin, Munch and Elliot who'd dropped their coffee and the phone respectively. Once she'd got to Cragens office, she hesitated before taking a breath and knocking.

"Come in!" He bellowed. Another piece of her life fell into place. The Captain hadn't changed either. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Hello Donald!" She spoke softly, a trace of uncertainty in her voice. Cragen stared at her for a few moments, smiled then said, simply;

"Welcome home Councillor!" Alex released the breath, she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Catching up with the Captain, Elliot, Fin and Munch had been entertaining and tiring. Alex looked at her watch.

"Are we boring you Cabot?" Munch asked, his eyes peering over his glasses. The lawyer smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all John…I was just wondering where Detective Benson was?"

"I gave her the rest of the day off, she was a little shocked when I told her you were back." Cragen said.

"Actually you just missed her. She left about half an hour ago, mumbling something like she needed to get some air." Munch continued. Alex pondered for a minute before turning to Elliot.

"Any idea where she would have gone to?" She asked. Elliot nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" He smiled. "I'll drive."

Twenty five minutes later and Alex was standing at the bottom of her old apartment block. She looked up towards the roof as Elliot came to stand beside her.

"She's up there?" She asked. Elliot nodded.

"Ever since you left the second time, she took refuge on your rooftop. It kept her close to her memory of you. I could always find her up there after a particularly difficult case or if she'd been reminded of you somehow."

"I wish I could change so many things Elliot." Elliot nodded.

"So does she." Alex looked at him and flashed him a small smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you for looking after her." She said, then the pair walked into her old building. Flashing his badge at the security guard Elliot waited till Alex had entered the elevator before he left.

Standing on the rooftop, leaning against a wall, Detective Benson stared out across the city. It was dark now and it had just started to snow. Winter was a beautiful season. It had been her favourite, back when she'd been able to share the wonder of snowball fights and snow angels and long walks in Central park with the women of her dreams. She heard heels behind her and suddenly she couldn't see. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck;

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes_

_And whispered in my ear "Guess who?!"_

_I rattled off names like I really didn't know_

_But all along I knew it was you._

"Forgive me Olivia!" Whispered the voice of the woman, she thought she'd lost forever. She swallowed and turned into the blonds embrace.

"Alex!"

**end of part 1**.

If you like let me know thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Forever seemed to pass as the two woman wrapped themselves up in each other. Olivia pulled back first and captured Alex's blue eyes. God how she'd missed drowning in them. Tears were forming and slowly one started to fall down Alex's cheek. Softly, Olivia wiped the tear away with her thumb and smiled at her friend. She sighed contentedly and whispered firmly to the blond.

"Trust me Alex, there's nothing to forgive." They hugged again and rested their foreheads together. Neither wanting to break the moment. "Have dinner with me?" Olivia asked. Alex sighed. "Please?!" Olivia nearly begged.

"Yes. Ok!" Alex's replied and smiled as the older detective let out a long sigh. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll say!" Olivia smiled as she took the young attorneys hand and led her back into the building.

"So where do you want to eat?" Alex asked as they headed out on to the street.

"How about my place. I don't fancy sharing catch up time with a bunch of nosy parkers in a restaurant." Olivia replied and Alex smiled.

"On one condition detective." She replied. Olivia glanced to the side and arched an eyebrow. They stopped at the curb and Alex hailed a cab her smile growing as Olivia folded her arms.

"What condition councillor?"

"You let me cook!" Alex tried not to laugh at the look of horror on her friends face. The first time she'd cooked for Olivia was on they're six month anniversary and it hadn't gone so well. Ha! Now a small giggle did escape. Not only did Alex nearly burn her own apartment down, she hadn't cooked the meat properly and the two of them hadn't gotten out of bed for two days. Alex looked at the detective. " What are you afraid of Liv?!" She smiled evilly. The detective swallowed.

"My life!" She mumbled. Alex elbowed her and pouted. Olivia couldn't help the smile that graced her features. Alex was adorable when she pouted. "Fine. I'll let you cook." Olivia agreed. "After all I do get good health insurance with the department." She added, grinning and dodging a playful slap from Alex.

"You'll pay for that detective." Alex mumbled. Olivia chuckled. "Seriously though, I've improved my culinary skills."

"Really?!" Olivia did not sound at all convinced. Alex punched her arm. "Ouch!" the detective rubbed the sore spot. Alex smiled.

"Yes. Being on your own, and becoming tired of takeouts makes you want to be able to cook for yourself." Olivia watched her. She looked sad for a moment. If there was one thing that Olivia knew she wanted, it was to be the reason Alex would never feel sad again. She caught the gorgeous women's eyes just as a taxi pulled up.

"Okay then." She decided. "I'll risk it." She smirked as a small smile returned to the blonds face. Alex shoved her and opened the door to the cab.

"Where two ladies?" The cabbie shouted in to the rear of the car. Olivia gave the man her address and they were on there way. Butterflies were having a party.

**Sorry this part was shorter. Trying to keep you girls interested. Part three coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Waking up to bright sunshine streaming through the blinds, Olivia awoke tangled up in the body of a goddess. Gazing at her lover, she remembered the night before.

_And the longer we talked, the more we laughed_

_And wondered why we didn't last_

_It had been a long time but later last night_

_Baby we caught up real fast._

As soon as they'd gotten through the door of Olivia's apartment, they had fallen into easy conversation. They'd talked about the old days when they'd first started going out, old cases, and they talked briefly about Alex's time in the WPP. Olivia had led her companion in to her kitchen and showed her where everything was.

"So…I take it you still live on take out?" Alex chuckled as she opened the fridge.

"What evidence do you have councillor to support that theory?" Olivia grinned as she sat down at her table. Alex turned to face her and glared.

"Well, you don't have any food in your fridge for starters." The blond smirked.

"How do you know I just didn't forget to go grocery shopping today." The detective countered smugly, folding her arms across her chest. Alex had smiled and started to search the cupboards.

"Olivia!" She exclaimed. Olivia smiled.

"Yes, Alex."

"You have two cans of beans, a loaf of bread, some cheese and…" The blond reached into the bottom of the fridge. "… one unopened bottle of red wine." She looked again at the detective.

"I told you, I forgot to go grocery shopping today."

"Liar, you live on takeouts. And if I'm not mistaken, you prefer Chinese." Alex folded her arms and looked disapprovingly at her friend.

"Again, I ask you, what's your evidence Councillor?" Olivia smiled but had looked at the floor.

"The fact that your bin is full of discarded takeaway boxes, the top four of which are from my favourite Chinese place." It was Alex's turn to be smug. "That and the fact that even though I've been out of touch with you for what feels like a lifetime, I know you detective. You don't do grocery shopping Liv." She smiled at the blush creeping up the brunettes face.

"Busted!" Olivia mumbled. "So I take it we're ordering in then, seeing as I have nothing." Alex shook her head forcefully.

"Nope!" Alex smiled at the confusion in Olivia's eyes. "I promised you a home cooked meal. What better way to prove to you that I am a master chef, then to blow your mind by creating the greatest…beans on toast dish you've ever tasted." Alex smile grew as the Detective shook her head. Olivia chuckled. "Now," Alex continued, "Liv, go relax on your sofa and let me whip up this wonder meal." Olivia chuckled again, stood up and headed into the other room. Alex smiled as she turned to the counter where she'd placed the food she'd found. Now, let's look through these cupboards again. She thought to herself just as the sweet sound of Ella Fitzgerald reached her ears.

Dinner had been amazing. Alex hadn't been lying when she'd said her skills in the kitchen had improved. Beans on toast had never tasted so good. Alex smiled as Olivia almost moaned after every mouth full.

"Okay, Lex. What's your secret? This is divine and I'm not exaggerating."

"I discovered a secret ingredient, that an old Indian Witchdoctor I met whilst I was in exile…" She paused for dramatic effect and Olivia giggled. "…told me would make even the most mundane of foods taste spectacular." She finished and leaned back in to the couch.

"And what, you just happened to find this ingredient in my empty fridge." Olivia asked playing along.

"Nope!" Alex replied. "I found it right in the corner of the top shelf in a cupboard I had to stand on my freaking tip toes to reach." She continued, her tone amused and exasperated. Olivia smiled.

"Come on then councillor, spill!" She commanded. Alex stared at her for a little and a playful smile formed. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Make me!" She countered as she picked up their finished plates and headed to the kitchen. Olivia smiled and waited for a few moments before following the beautiful blond. She'd always adored this playful side of Alex. It was a part of her she didn't share with many other people. Olivia was feeling the pull again. Desire had returned full force as soon as Alex's breath had touched her neck earlier that night.

Olivia walked up behind Alex who'd started to wash up and wrapped her arms around her. She'd nuzzled the blonds neck and whispered;

" Do you think you can resist me Cabot?" Alex's breath quickened but she resisted. Or had tried to. Olivia smiled as she remembered. It had been a valiant attempt. Futile, but valiant.

"You're not all that Benson!" Alex gasped as Olivia's tongue made a path up her neck and flicked her small earlobe. Gently the detective bit down earning a moan this time from the "resisting" lawyer.

"Yes! I am!" The detective declared arrogantly as she licked the lobe tenderly and started to move her hands down the blonds shirt towards the hem. Alex resisted trying to remember why she wanted to. She placed her hands over Olivia's in an attempt to stop their movement until Olivia leant her cheek against Alex's and whispered softly in her ear. "I want you!"

Alex forgot all the reasons why what was happening between them was a bad idea. Forgot that they'd been here before and that it hadn't worked out. Forgot all her years away from this gorgeous woman. All she remembered was the bullet and realising after waking up in the hospital, that life was too short and she wanted no more regrets.

"Really?" She breathed. Olivia was stunned at the slight tremor in the attorney's voice and the inflection of disbelief. The detective turned Alex around to face her and caught her eyes. Staring in to the blue she happily free felled. Sweetly, Olivia had touched her lips to Alex's and whispered against them,

"Baby, I never, will never stop wanting you." With that confession, Alex had lost all restraint. Resistance was futile. She wanted this woman with her whole soul. Still after all this time she was still desperately in love with Olivia Benson.

Their love making had been slow, sweet, hard and fast. They hadn't been able to get enough of each other, they'd been insatiable. Finally though, through exhaustion, they'd fallen asleep in each others arms, legs tangled together. Olivia broke from her reverie as she realised her hand had wandered to her lovers upper thigh. Alex was beginning to stir. Placing a soft kiss to Alex's temple Olivia whispered,

"Shh! Sleep baby! I'll go make breakfast. I think I have cereal somewhere." Smirking, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

**Chapter for coming soon…if you want more ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex didn't stir again for a few moments, but, she had to eat, she couldn't take the sounds of her stomach growling any longer. She groaned and sat up in, the bed sheet falling in to her lap. She smiled as she remembered moments from last night. The best night of her life. Her smile grew. Hearing her stomach rumble again, she got out of bed and walked naked over to the detectives closet. She wanted to just walk to Olivia naked, but then they'd both probably forget to eat and she at least, needed some energy. After some deliberating, Alex picked out a light blue man - shirt, which she presumed that Olivia wore for pyjamas. It was large and reached the tops of her thighs. The sleeves were to long but it solved it's purpose. She put it on and sighed as she heard Olivia singing in the background. Turning, Alex walked towards the kitchen.

Olivia who was pouring milk on to the second of two bowls of fruit loops, stopped singing as she heard light, soft footsteps coming from behind her. She turned in time to see a beautiful, oversize shirt clad ex ADA lean against the door frame of her kitchen and all she could do was swallow.

_Maybe it's a little to early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt._

"You look…" Olivia mumbled once she'd remembered how to speak. Alex smirked and pushed herself of the frame and walked slowly towards the brunette. Olivia swallowed once more and nervously smiled back. Watching as the blond grew closer. Alex stopped just in front of her lover and leant towards her. Her lips were now barely a breath away from Olivia's.

"That good huh?" She spoke softly and giggled as she sidestepped a dumbstruck detective and reached instead for her bowl of cereal. Olivia shook her head and grinned.

"Tease!" She said and turned her head to see Alex smile and shake her head a little.

"Nope!" She replied denying the ridiculous accusation. "Just hungry." Olivia laughed and Alex was reminded of just how much she liked the sound. " I need to refuel. My energy levels have dropped considerably since yesterday." Olivia grinned and both sat down at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast in comfortable silence with an occasional glance and warm smile directed at each other.

As Olivia moved to the sink to wash the bowls, Alex made her way back to the bedroom as she heard her phone ring. Reaching for her phone, which she'd left in her jacket that she'd found hung behind Olivia's bedroom door, _Liv must have done that earlier, _she thought too herself, she answered;

"Cabot!"

"Alex! It's Liz!" Alex automatically straightened up. _God, she's not here and it's not like I'm even working for her. Relax Alex! _

" Liz hi. Er Good morning! What can I do for you?" Hoping her voice sounded more confident to Liz's ears than it did to her own.

"I'll tell you what you can do for me councillor, you can get your ass in to Branch's office for 12:00 this afternoon."

"Really?" Alex was shocked at how quick the big boss had got back to her about a possible job. But she wasn't going to jinx it so quickly she took a deep breath and brought her hopes down a little. Olivia chose that moment to walk towards her smiling that cocky half smile that made Alex shiver. A sly smile appeared on the blonds own face. "Okay! I'll be there. It's not like I've anything better to do." Olivia gasped and pretended to look hurt.

"Oh really?" She pouted as she leant in and pressed her lips softly against Alex's and rested her hands on the attorney's hips.

"Nothing that I can think of any way!" She continued, half to Olivia and half in to the phone. She smiled as Olivia's eyes blazed. Liz was still talking on the other end, but Olivia had caught her attention as she moved her hands up and down Alex's back under the big shirt. Giggling as the detective gently pushed her down on to the bed and leant over her. Alex quickly brought the phone back too her ear. "Liz!" She tried not to moan as Olivia drew her tongue from her ear, down along her jaw line to the soft skin of her neck. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be there!" 12:00pm right?"

"Right!" Liz replied. "See you soon Alex!"

"Bye Liz!" Alex managed as Olivia sucked on her pulse point. She groaned and dropped the phone to the floor. She looked up at the beautiful woman above her and thought once more how lucky she was and how she wasn't going to lose this chance with her.

_Now, I'm not saying that we solved over night _

_Everyway that we went wrong_

_Oh! But what I'm seein' I'd sure love seein'_

_Every morning from now on_

She was going to make this work. She wasn't going to give up, they'd both been through too much not to make this thing work.

"How long have we got?" Olivia asked just before she captured Alex's lips in a bruising kiss. As the kiss ended, Alex glanced at the bed side clock.

She flipped Olivia on to her back. With a grin she pulled off the detectives vest top and latched on to a nipple. A groan was her reward.

"Long enough!" She whispered as she pinched the nipple between her teeth, then gently soothed it with her tongue. Olivia moaned and arched her back. "Or maybe not!" Alex had only ever had one addiction in her life, she was overdue for her next fix. She moved to the other breast._ I don't think for ever would be long enough. _She thought to her self.

**Enjoyed it…? Want more? J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah! Alexandra! Have a seat!" The DA smiled as he gestured to a vacant seat in front of his desk. "Liz will join us shortly!" He added as Alex sat down. She nodded and tried her best to calm the butterflies that were having a party in her stomach. Get a grip Alexandra! _You've worked for these people before. And damn it you were good_! She told herself.

She watched the door to Arthur Branch's office open and her old bureau chief walked in. Elizabeth Donnelly looked Alex up and down assessing her. That familiar Donnelly smirk slowly appeared and Alex found herself relaxing. It was funny the young attorney thought to herself, how even though it put the willies in most people, Donnelly's patented 'your-arse-is-mine' grin, simply soothed her. Donnelly had been her boss, her mentor and even her friend. Sure they'd had they're spats and almost brawls over certain decisions that they both had made, but at the end of the day, they'd found that common ground and respect which was so important to them.

"Right! Now that everyone is here let's begin. Shall we?" Branch asked as the Judge sat down. Both women nodded and turned their attention to the DA. "Alexandra, now first I want to know…how have you been?" Alex chuckled and Liz groaned. Arthur Branch did like a good story. So, Alex dramatically replayed her years in the WPP, all the while easing back into the friendships she thought. at one time, had been lost forever.

Olivia sat at her desk. She was bored, the day had been slow. She had gone in to work on her day off. Seeing as Alex was going to be busy with her meeting with Branch, she saw no point in hanging around the apartment on her lonesome. There had been only the one case so far and it had been a simple case of a peeping tom, who was quickly apprehended by New York's finest. The paperwork had ended up taking longer. She dropped her head back in frustration and spun her chair around in her boredom. Groaning she threw a rolled up ball of blu-tak which hit…

"Alex! Shit, I'm sorry!" She squeaked, almost falling off her chair in an attempt to apologize to her lover, who was rubbing her forehead. Alex shook her head and held up her hand.

"Forget it, now I have an assault charge to hold over you." Ha! Ha!" She laughed devilishly. "You've just assaulted an ADA with a deadly weapon. Hmm, yes I can use this…you are gonna pay. Ha! Ha!" Alex chuckled at the look of shock, disbelief and consternation etched on Olivia's face. Alex lightly tapped her lovers cheek and insisted she was going to play nice. _For now_! She smirked to herself as she sat down on the detectives desk. Removing her jacket, she grinned as she felt Olivia's eyes on her. She'd borrowed one of Olivia's work shirts, seeing as she didn't have any of her own as they were still in storage and wearing Liv's shirt made her feel closer to the brunette. _It smells like her_. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She sighed, feeling the detectives gaze, like a physical caress. _My God_!

_My God_! Olivia moaned inwardly as her eyes moved over the blonds shirt clad torso.

_Maybe it's a little to early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt._

"Have lunch with me?" Olivia whispered. Alex could only nod. The lust swimming in Liv's eyes silencing her. "My place and I'll drive!" the detective added as she took Alex's hand and pulled her towards the parking lot.

**More coming if you want it. Sorry this chapter was so long in coming, my muse has me writing several stories at the mo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walking through her apartment door, Olivia instructed Alex to head in to the lounge.

"Sit down Alex!" She ordered. "Would you like a drink. I've been grocery shopping." She continued and smiled at the blonds disbelief.

"Prove it!" Alex replied. "What have you got?" She asked as she sat down on the plush couch, crossing her legs. Olivia smiled and her eyes lingered on Alex's long legs before she finally turned towards the fridge.

"Oh ye of little faith! I have…juice, in Orange, Pineapple or…Cranberry. Or Lemonade…or…wine, but I think it's too early for alcohol."

"I'll have a cranberry juice please." Alex decided.

"Good choice."

Moments later, Olivia was sitting down beside her companion.

"That's quite a spread Liv." Alex smiled as she looked down at the various dishes, which the brunette had placed on the coffee table. There were cheese and crackers, pizza slices and sticks of carrot. Olivia smiled.

"Only the best for you girlfriend!" The detective smirked. Alex smiled, then caught her friends eyes.

"Am I?" She asked a little unsure as to where she truly stood with the beautiful woman beside her. "I've been gone a long time." She added and her eyes dropped, losing her connection to Olivia. Fingers grasped her chin in a gentle but firm grip.

"Alex! Baby look at me!" No more could the reinstated ADA refuse that request, then she could refuse the need to breathe. "You are my one and only, now and for always. I refuse to allow us to lose any more time."

Alex smiled at the warmth and love and desire she found swimming in the brown orbs she couldn't stop drowning in. They kissed softly. "Besides…" Olivia continued.

_Maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_You look good in my shirt_

"My God!"

_You look good in my shirt_

"I need to get my shirt back!" Detective Benson murmured as she moved her hands over the blonds left breast through the soft material. Alex laughed as she was gently pushed back on the couch. Then she moaned as her nipple was pinched.

"I'm so glad to be home!" Was all Alex managed to murmur, before she lost all thought.

In between licks, kisses and the odd nibble here and there, Olivia smiled. Was she glad Alex was once again in her arms. Yes, she was definitely glad the sexy blond was back.

**The End**

**Sorry this last small part was so long in coming, but my muse is all over the place and this was how the story was meant to end I guess…I may be able to write a sequel or something. Depending on demand.**


End file.
